Possession
by scarylolita
Summary: Ciel is a seventeen year old brat who likes nothing more than to torture his butler, but in the end there isn't anyone he trusts more. SebaCiel.


**Black Butler © Yana Toboso.**

**This is _slightly_ AUish and everyone is totally OOC. This is my first Black Butler fic. I made Ciel a bit brattier than he is in canon LOL but it was fun.**

* * *

Another day, another migraine.

That's what Sebastian Michaelis tells himself when he readies himself for work – another day he'll spend catering to the young masters every whim. Today, Ciel Phantomhive turns seventeen. Because of this, Sebastian suspects that he'll be in for more work than usual.

Ciel Phantomhive – heir to England's most successful toy corporation. He is young, he is beautiful and he is rich beyond every peasant's the wildest dreams. Apart from all that, he is also a demanding brat. Nonetheless, Sebastian has known him since he was a child and has the patience of a saint when it comes to Ciel's volatile moods.

Sebastian doesn't have to be understanding, but he is. He knows that, deep inside, Ciel is still a scared child trapped in a cruel existence he doesn't completely understand.

Come morning, Sebastian makes his way down the hall, opening the young master's door. Smile in place, he strolls inside.

He's immediately greeted with a demand of, "What took you so long?"

"Forgive me," Sebastian bows.

Ciel doesn't bother pardoning his tardy butler. Instead, he stands up and raises his arms expectantly. Sebastian lifts Ciel's night shift off, leaving the boy standing bare.

"You look more and more like your father every year," Sebastian comments.

"You never knew my father," Ciel points out.

"There are portraits all over the house," Sebastian says. "You resemble them."

"Hm," Ciel muses aloud. "I never pay attention to them. It's too eerie if you ask me – having portraits of the dead lingering. It makes me feel like I'm being watched."

"But the portraits in this house are all of your family," Sebastian points out. "Don't you want to remember them?"

"No," Ciel says simply. "No, I don't."

And Sebastian knows Ciel isn't being cruel. It just hurts him too much to remember such painful things.

"The guests will be arriving at noon," Sebastian tells Ciel offhandedly as he continues to dress him.

Ciel sighs impatiently. He has never been one for socializing. "It's just a birthday," he murmurs. "I don't know why it's considered a cause for celebration. There's nothing to celebrate."

"Birthdays celebrate life," Sebastian explains. "Your friends and family will be joining you today to celebrate your life. You're becoming a man, you know. Soon, you'll be wed. Elizabeth Midford is quite taken with you."

"How quaint," Ciel mutters without a hint of interest. "It's just business. You and I both know that it's never going to happen. I never had a say in the matter." When Sebastian is finished, he hands Ciel the final piece of his outfit – his eye patch. The teenager takes it and puts it on. "I'll be in the reading room," he says.

Sebastian bows once more, rising only once the boy is gone. From here, he decides to get the house ready. He helps Finny prune the shrubs, he helps Baldroy prepare the food, and he helps Mey-Rin tidy the rooms.

Now all they do is wait.

* * *

Some guests arrive on the dot, while others are fashionably late. Once everyone is settled, Ciel makes his appearance. He exhibits an air of formality and grace as he descends the stairway – putting on a perfectly serene smile for everyone who came out to see him. This is one of many things about Ciel that fascinates Sebastian. He has quite the talent for acting. He can smile and laugh in a convincing manner when in fact he feels absolutely nothing at all.

"Ciel!" the familiar shriek is heard from across the room.

Ciel lets out a sharp sigh before smiling pleasantly. "Lizzie," he greets the blond girl who jumps into his arms. He pats her on the back awkwardly and adds, "It's nice to see you again."

Sebastian ensures that the night goes swimmingly. He keeps an eye on the guests and he keeps an eye on the staff as well, knowing they have a knack for causing trouble in the worst of times.

The entire time, Ciel beams at his guests, talking and laughing at all the right times.

* * *

When the guests are gone, Ciel eyes the mountain of gifts with a dull expression. A moment later he turns to Finny, Baldroy and Mey-Rin. "Would you like to open them?" he asks.

"I was hoping you'd offer!" Finny exclaims giddily, while Mey-Rin and Baldroy join him as he rushes towards the pile.

Ciel gives them a flat smile before turning to Sebastian. "I'm tired," he states.

"But it's not even midnight," Sebastian says. "I would have thought you'd want to stay up on your birthday."

"No," Ciel answers simply. "I already told you I don't like birthdays."

They walk back upstairs and down the narrow hallway. Ciel stares at the paintings with distaste. They bring about too many painful memories… but he needs them. He needs to stay angry. He needs justice. This is what he signed up for. This is why he sold his soul. Vengeance.

In the lavatory, Sebastian draws Ciel a bath. He removes his clothing and helps him into the water.

"Elizabeth Midford was happy to see you," Sebastian says, standing in wait with a towel in his folded arms. "Were you happy to see her?"

"No. She's annoying," Ciel says simply as he sinks into the water. Sebastian smiles ethereally, refusing to talk back. He's used to Ciel's dismissive behaviour. Nonetheless, Ciel notices. "You want to say something," he points out. "Say it."

Sebastian remains silent.

"I'm giving you permission to speak freely," Ciel snaps impatiently. "So, do it."

Sebastian takes the chance and doesn't hesitate to tell Ciel exactly what he is thinking. "You're a spoiled child," he says. "You have no parents and this means you have no guidance. You cling to people, but you don't do it with affection. Instead, you do the opposite. You treat people like your play things. You are kind only when it is convenient. You throw money at people, hoping it will get you what you want. It won't. Money never does. Money is a convenience, but that's all. It won't fill the void in your heart. Only you can do that… but you won't. You're so cold; I'm surprised everyone around you hasn't died of frostbite."

When he's finished speaking, there comes no response. Ciel's expression is flat. He doesn't look angry or sad. He just looks thoughtful. "So, that is how you see me?" he finally asks.

"Forgive me, sir," Sebastian bows. "I spoke out of turn."

"I gave you permission," Ciel reminds him.

"You dwell," Sebastian continues. "You dwell on the death of your parents and you dwell on the humiliation forced upon you."

"Silence!" Ciel shouts suddenly and Sebastian obeys. "How can I _not_ dwell?" he hisses at the man. "I want _justice_. I deserve it, don't I? When I get it, then and _only_ then will the void be filled." He smiles callously. "Not that my life matters. My soul is yours, isn't it? _I'm_ yours. This is exactly what I signed up for so I don't understand why you're speaking to me like this so suddenly. You don't care about me at all, so stop pretending you do."

"These are just simple observations I've made," Sebastian says simply. "However, I suppose I can't speak of it like it's a bad thing. Humans fascinate me. You fascinate me especially. And after all, these grim events are what brought us together."

Ciel laughs mirthlessly before standing up and stepping out of the tub. "You'll do anything I ask, right?" he examines his cuticles carelessly as he speaks. "You'll obey my every order?"

"Yes," Sebastian says, bending down to start drying the boy's legs.

"If I asked you to kill me, would you?"

Sebastian is silent as he finishes toweling Ciel off. "Why do you ask, my lord?" he questions, rising to his feet.

"I just want to know how far you'd go to please me," Ciel says simply.

"My job is to please you," Sebastian says.

Ciel smiles and nods, finally choosing to glance up at his butler. He rests his palms on the countertop and says, "If I asked you to take me, would you?"

Sebastian isn't taken aback by the question, much to Ciel's dismay. At times, there is nothing he loves more than getting a reaction out of his butler. "It's as I said," Sebastian tells him, "I'll do anything you ask."

Ciel huffs, raising his arms as Sebastian puts his nightshirt on. It's not the answer he's looking for. He wants an undeniable and unjustified and completely devoted _yes_.

* * *

The following day is filled with business. Ciel goes over paperwork while Sebastian tends to his needs. Things are quiet outside of his office and he takes satisfaction in knowing that his staff is behaving.

As evening approaches, Ciel decides he's had enough.

"I'm done for today," he says with a careless sigh, rising to his feet.

"Very good, my lord," Sebastian responds courteously. He opens the door, following Ciel out into the hallway.

"Draw me a bath," Ciel instructs.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian says as they move into the bathroom.

As the tub once again fills, Sebastian undresses Ciel. He reaches for the buttons on the young master's shirt, undoing them carefully.

After undressing the young master, he sticks his hand under the water to make sure the temperature is to Ciel's liking. "It's ready, my lord," he says, helping Ciel to step inside.

With a sigh, Ciel sinks down and allows Sebastian to wash him. Neither of them converse. Ciel closes his eyes, getting lost in the gentle feel of Sebastian's hands. Sebastian is the only person who can make Ciel feel calm and relaxed.

Afterward, the water drains and Sebastian helps Ciel out of the bath before drying him off. He helps Ciel into his nightshirt and they walk back down the hallway. By now, it's dark and the only light is the dim moonlight filtering in through the windows.

"Should I light a candle, my lord?" Sebastian asks.

"No, it's fine," Ciel says easily.

In his room, he moves towards his bed and settles on the center of the mattress.

"Goodnight, my lord," Sebastian says, but as he turns to leave Ciel stops him with two simple words.

"Take me," he says evenly, staring at the back of his butler. Sebastian turns around, but he doesn't respond. Instead, he gives Ciel a look of uncertainty. It's a look Ciel finds strange and foreign. He isn't used to seeing Sebastian look anything less than sure. "Take me," he says once more. "And don't make me repeat myself again."

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asks.

Ciel pauses. "If it wasn't, would you still want to do it?" He can't help but wonder. "You know I'm not a virgin," he points out. "In the past I never exactly had a choice in the matter."

"Is that why you want this?" Sebastian asks, void of any readable emotion.

"For the first time in my life I want it to be my decision," Ciel says honestly. "I want to have that experience. I think I'm old enough now."

"If you don't mind me asking…" Sebastian starts. "Why do you choose me?"

"You're the only person I trust," Ciel explains simply. "You're the only person I'd ever do this with. It means something, doesn't it? It's supposed to mean something?"

"it doesn't have to," Sebastian counters.

"I want it to," Ciel replies. "That's why it has to be you."

Sebastian remains thoughtful before suddenly nodding. "Very well, then," he says with finality before beginning to undress.

Ciel watches with a foreign kind of curiosity. He's never seen Sebastian naked before. Now will be the first time. Somehow, the thought of it causes him to grow nervous. Of course, Sebastian is far more experienced than Ciel is. Sebastian has used his body countless times for the sake of Ciel's many missions. He never seems to mind. It's business after all, unlike this.

When Sebastian is bare, he joins Ciel on the bed and hovers over the smaller male. He reaches for the nightshirt he just put on Ciel moments earlier, removing it easily. Ciel parts his legs, allowing Sebastian to kneel between them.

"My lord?"

"Sh," Ciel murmurs. "Say my name."

"Ciel?"

"Yes… like that."

Sebastian brushes his thumb across Ciel's cheek, staring at him fondly. "Very well, Ciel."

Ciel closes his eyes, once again getting lost in the feel of Sebastian's hands on his skin – only this time the context is much different. This time, Sebastian's hands are doing new things.

Ciel shifts, letting out a sigh that verges on a moan. He allows Sebastian to take control, trusting him not to cause any pain. In the end, Sebastian is the only person he feels safe with – he's the only person Ciel calls for. For the rest of his life, that won't change. He doesn't want it to. If Sebastian were to be honest, he would admit the same.

Ciel brings his hands up and wraps them around Sebastian's neck, overcome with a feeling of possession. It's not a foreign feeling – it's a feeling he has grown accustomed to as the years pass. He is possessive of Sebastian and it's something that makes him selfish at times.

Ciel spreads his legs further apart, allowing Sebastian easier access. With eyes still closed, he feels a wet sensation on his backside and then something much larger than fingers. Ciel tightens his grip on Sebastian, trying to relax but he can't hold back the slight tremors.

"I can stop," Sebastian says.

"Don't," Ciel murmurs.

The demon leans forward, touching his lips to the young master's. "Open your eyes," he says once they part. "That way you'll know it's only me here with you. No one else."

And so Ciel finally opens his eyes, staring directly into Sebastian's red irises. He lets out a quiet breath, relaxing visibly. Sebastian smiles, but it's different than his usual smiles. There is no cynicism, no mocking. Instead, there is something else entirely – something Ciel can't quite place.

And it is beautiful – their two bodies pressing together, momentarily becoming one.

* * *

When it's over, Sebastian doesn't try to hover. When he moves to get dressed, Ciel stops him. He curls his fingers around his butler's arm. "Can… Can you stay here?" he asks quietly. "Until I fall asleep?"

Sebastian turns and smiles once more. "Are you showing weakness, my lord?"

"No," Ciel murmurs, trying to mask his annoyance. "I'm not," he insists. "I just don't want the one person I chose to be with to leave afterward. It's common curtesy."

Sebastian's smile doesn't waver. Ciel releases him and Sebastian lies back down. Ciel shifts closer, sinking into him and together they lie silently. Ciel welcomes the strange warmth coming from his butler, trying to stay awake because he doesn't want it to end.

But he'll be with Sebastian for all of eternity. He already knows that. Nothing will come between them. No one else will have his soul. It already belongs to Sebastian and it always will. Sebastian is the only one who will hold that part of him and if Ciel were to be honest, he would admit that he prefers it.

**Fin.**


End file.
